Group Code
"Our rules bind us to be who we are, instead of being little more than wanderers living in family groups." -- Re'Ashl The Group Code is a list of rules, like laws, that the Group of the Morning Sun made over the centuries. The list goes as followed: 1) No Cat May Neglect A Cat In Need Even if you are of the Group of the Morning Sun and the cat in trouble is a wanderer you've never met, you are expected to help it. The only excuse is if they have committed murders and crimes you or the Group have proof of. (Created by Empathy) 2) No Leader May Reject The Help Of A Second-Chosen The leaders must have someone that they can rely on if they themselves are unable to do their duty. (Created by the soldiers to Ner'Eave) 3) A Cat Of The Group's First Priorities Are To The Greater Good, Not To An Individual The cats of the Group are to make sure that their decisions are of help or no effect to the entire community, not just to one cat, even their mate or family members. (Created by War) 4) A Healer Cannot Reject The Group Of The Star-Speckled Sky Part of being a healer is being able to communicate with the ancestors Memory created, and to give their warnings to the rest of the Group. Therefore, the healer must always have a connection with the Group of the Star-Speckled Sky. (created by Memory) 5) You May Not Kill A Cat In Cold Blood To kill a cat at all, you must have a good reason. Such reasons may be in self-defense, protection of the Group, or knowing that this cat has murdered before and has plans to harm the Group, and the leader or healer must know about it. Any reasons that have no purpose in the Group will be considered an act of treason. (created by War) 6) Kittens May Not Leave The Camp Before Eighteen Weeks For the safety of the kittens, they aren't allowed to leave the camp before the age of eighteen weeks. It isn't to keep them prisoner, but instead to make sure that they don't get hurt. (Created by Lren'Veit) 7) Kittens May Not Be Trainees Before Eighteen Weeks So that the kitten may be able to survive their first few days, they can't be trainees before eighteen weeks. At that point, they must still have an escort into the woods until they have proven that they can defend themselves and uphold the Code.(created by Lren'Veit) 8) Cats Other Than Those Being Turned To Old Ones May Not Make The Decision The cat in question is the only one truly allowed to decide if they will join the old ones. If a leader or healer makes the decision themselves, without the cat's agreement, it is punishable with demotion and, if it continues, death.(Created by Brahs'Zhuel) 9) No Healer Apprentice May Enter The Cave Of Klhre'Grun Without An Escort The Group of Twining Shadows will single out the younger cats with weaker wills. Cats know this, and so the apprentices of healers must have escorts to wake them if they show signs of interaction with the darker ancestors. (created by Memory) 10) Only The Leader May Know Of Uninterpreted Prophecies To prevent panic from spreading in the Group, the healer(s) may only tell the leader and second-chosen about prophecies. If the three authorities can understand it, they will tell the Group so that other ideas can be cast out. (created by Ner'Eave) 11) Crimes And Treason Must Always Be Punished While you can't punish cats without proof, if you have seen or otherwise have evidence of a cat not following the rules of the Group, or doing something that shouldn't need to be added as a rule and is typically common sense(i.e. killing kittens), then the cat who committed these crimes and/or acts of treason will be punished to a great extent, and possibly the fullest extent, by the leader, healer, and second-chosen. There are no excuses you can give. (created by War)